SunFelt Cheating
by kellsojackx3
Summary: Massington hav been 2gether for as long as anyone could remember. Massie's never felt that feeling with any1 else before, right? WRONG! Josh finds her and she realizes that sometimes cheating can come with a good outcome, if done w/passion. One-shot,R


**_A/N: a one-shot. May be alittle awkward for some readers to read this, but oh well. It's only rated T! Please R&R!!_**

**

* * *

******

**Sun-Felt Cheating**

"Aww..this feels so good." She groaned. Why haven't I done this before?? She thought.

"I'll keep going then, babe." He whispered. He continued to kiss her slowly and even more deeply. They fell on the carpeted floor, and couldn't stop.

Carefully, his hand began to slide up her butt and onto my back. He kept his hand oh-so-good rubbing me, and soon his hand slid inside my shirt and into my bra. The guy quickly unhooked her bra and began to feel my body.

Massie forgot that she was supposed to meet Derrick, her official bf, when Josh appeared at her house and when she began to say, "Hey Josh." He leaned in and gave her one of the most passionate kisses, she knew she'd ever get. After standing in the doorway kissing for another 10 minutes, Josh invited himself over about an hour ago, or was it 2 hours ago? She didn't keep time, when his lips became attached to hers. As they dived into a make-out at Massie's house, Josh suddenly separated.

"Hey Mass, look, I've never really felt like this with anyone else. I've been totally jealous of Derrick for awhile." Josh admitted, then reattaching his mouth and tongue to hers.

"But this is so wrong, I'm dating Derrick, we've barely ever been alone, I definitely know I can't sleep with you, but I so want to." Massie says, barely muttering it.

"I know, Mass. It's wrong to cheat, but it's right when you know it's true love." Josh said, with a gorgeous smile, telling Massie it was okay.

All of a sudden, Derrick barged into their make-out scene on the floor in Massie's room and he couldn't believe what he say. "What the-"Derrick shouted. He was totally outraged, at what he saw. His girlfriend naked with one of his best friends making out?? How could this be happening? Derrick thought.

Josh and Massie didn't even know Derrick jumped in the room, they were too busy doing something else.

"Mass??" Derrick shouted. This time, that got Massie's attention and she broke apart from Josh.

"Huh? What?" Massie asked, obviously confused. "Derrick?? What are you doing here?"

"Umm..I was gonna ask you the same thing! Josh get off of my girlfriend!!" Derrick screamed, unable to control his anger.

"Oh what? Oh hey, D." Josh said, not really knowing what was happening.

"Josh? What's wrong with you?" shouted Derrick. And with that, he angrily grabbed Josh by his arms and threw him in a closet. Derrick quickly closed the door, and locked it shut. Just to make sure, he piled furniture in front of the door to keep Josh from escaping. From inside, you could hear Josh moaning and screaming Massie's name in desparation for help. Massie gasped in horror and couldn't stand there doing nothing. She ran up to the closet to try to unlock the door, but Derrick was quicker and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer into her.

"I'm taking you, Massie Block." Derrick said, sounding like a mother.

"Huh, whaddya me-" She was cut off, as Derrick picked her up, and dragged her to his house across the street.

No one was at the Harrington Estate, so Derrick was able to do what he wanted to do to her. He could barely believe that his "perfect" girlfriend would be tied together with one of his best friends.

He pinned Massie to the wall, as Massie was fiercely crying. Derrick knew he was being awfully harsh, but he thought, whatever, right? I gotta teach my girlfriend a lesson.

"What is wrong with you, Massie Block?? You'll make-out with Josh, but you won't sleep with me, your BOYFRIEND!!" Derrick shouted. "I thought you loved me, not him!"

Massie was terribly crying, now and couldn't stop. Seeing her frozen with fear, Derrick took his opportunity. He grabbed her with his muscular hands and hugged her. Massie thinking that was his way of apologizing, she hugged him back, but instead he frowned and moved fast. He stuck his hand up her shirt and pulled it off of her. Massie screamed and tried to escape his grasp. "Get off Der-" she was cut off by his hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything, nothing is going to help you anyways. No one's home, and you will listen to me." Derrick finished his threat, and his hand still covering Massie's lips, he picked her up and walked over to his room and to his bed.

He threw a half-naked Massie onto the bed, and she landed softly with a thud. Derrick walked quickly to the door and locked it. Standing there looking terrifying, he commanded, "You better listen to me: Take all your clothes off, and no one will get hurt."

Looking hurt and confused, tears covering her face, she began to strip herself. Once she started, she wanted to stop. I want to do this with Josh, not Derrick. Massie thought. Taking off the last piece of clothing she had, her underwear finally came off. Derrick walked over to her and began to take off his shirt and pants. Finally, Derrick only in his underwear, he hopped onto the bed with Massie, and he stared into her eyes.

"I know you wanna do this Mass. I've been wanting to do this with you for a really long time too. Josh isn't good enough for you, I am and I'll do a lot better than Josh. I'll show you how it's done." Derrick whispered proudly. He took Massie's hands into his, and moved her hands onto his underwear. With her hands in his, she began to take the last piece of clothing he had, and Massie was doing it for him!

"Derrick, I can't do this. You're not the guy I thought you were." Massie finally spoke up. He listened to her, and his hands moved her hands onto her lips. Taking her hands off of her lips, he held her face into his hands, and kissed her lips oh-so-passionately. _Your lips are so soft._ Derrick thought. _Who knew Derrington could kiss like this._ Massie thought. _No, I like Josh!!_

She began to kiss him more, then she pulled apart and slapped his face. "How dare you, Harrington!" Massie screamed. She jumped on his chest and began to slap his face more and more. Her chest touched hers and even though it was an accident, Derrick took it as Massie wanting to sleep with him. Their bodies touched each others, and Derrick wanted more. She stopped slapping him and he kissed her again. This time, Massie wasted no time telling him how she felt. She pulled apart, and punched him right in his chest. Taking her clothes with her, she ran as fast as her skinny naked legs could take her and Massie went all the way out of his room to the front of his door, when someone opened it from outside. Massie couldn't believe who it was.

"Josh?? What are you doing?" Massie said, still covered in tears.

Josh glanced up from his bloody face and saw her with no clothes on and realized what had happened.

"Mass! Are you okay? What did Derrick do to you? C'mon, let's go!!" Josh said faster than ever. He wanted to escape with Massie and get her away from Derrick as fast as possible. Suddenly, Derrick appeared with clothes on in the doorway, and he tried to grab Massie and push Josh out of the way at the same time. He didn't succeed as Josh pulled Massie out of the way and they both dodged his attacks.

"C'mon Mass, let's go." Josh said. He ran up to Derrick still struggling on the floor, and he kicked him, where it hurts..

Derrick moaned, and couldn't move. Then, when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he looked up.

Massie and Josh were entwined completely in an extreme lip-lock. His hands were exploring her body and her arms were around his neck and messing up his hair as they stood up kissing. Josh was leaning on the open doorway, and Massie was leaning her open chest onto his. Derrick couldn't believe they were making out right now, in his house, in front of him! Massie completely naked, and Josh beginning to take his pants off, Derrick covered his eyes from seeing the disaster before him.

"Mass, STOP!!" Derrick whined.

"Derrick, I can do whatever I want with whoever I want, and incase you haven't already guessed the obvious, we're so OVER." Massie said, strutting out. With her NEW BOYFRIEND, and her clothes in hand, she kissed Josh all the way out of the doorway to her house in a perfect sunset to a perfect day of complete surprise.


End file.
